


Silver Linings

by grandsequel (Yunho)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunho/pseuds/grandsequel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even knowing how self-conscious Yunho is about his chest, Jaejoong has always wanted a taste of it. One night, he decides to just go for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Linings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a giant pack of lies and wishful thinking. Only the plot belongs to me.  
> Author's Notes: Got the idea for this when I was looking through some of my old Yunho photobooks. It basically wrote itself, honest!

There was only one color love could be, and that was silver. The truth of this hit Jaejoong one quiet night, as he sat passively straddling Yunho’s hips. They’d parted the blinds and opened the window, allowing a small susurrus of air to blow into their room as outside the night grew cooler. The air smelled slightly of coming rain but it was too early yet to worry about closing the window. As slivers of pale moonlight found their way to sprawl across Jaejoong’s skin, he eyed the bed and Yunho beneath him, taking note of the silver glow all around them, and realized  _this_  was how love looked.   
  
He smiled down at the younger man, shivering slightly as the breeze hit him. Beneath him, Yunho’s body shuddered as well but Jaejoong realized it was most likely not the wind causing the goosebumps spreading over his flesh. With a satisfied sigh, Jaejoong let his hands rub over Yunho’s naked chest, smiling as Yunho breathed deeply and a look of pleasure crossed his face.  
  
“Enjoying the view?” he asked the older man, smiling up at Jaejoong as his palms paused over Yunho’s shoulders.  
  
Jaejoong wiggled slightly, rubbing his erection over the taut muscles of Yunho’s abdomen. He moaned helplessly at the sweet friction. “You’re such a tease,” he said. “You’re so cruel to me Yun.”  
  
“Me?!” Yunho asked incredulously. His hands came up to hold Jaejoong’s hips, guiding the smaller man’s body to rub their erections together. Jaejoong’s hips jerked involuntarily at the spasms of pleasure. “How am I the tease?” Yunho continued, voice sounding breathless. “You’re the one always standing there, looking like— _Fuck_!” Yunho shouted in surprise as Jaejoong collapsed over him, grinding down against Yunho in earnest.  
  
Shoulders hunched over and arms trapped between them, Jaejoong pinched his eyes closed and buried his face in Yunho’s neck, whimpering at the delicious pinpricks of pleasure he felt with every rock of their hips against each other. Yunho’s hands tightened around Jaejoong’s body, sliding to his back and down to his ass. Jaejoong knew exactly what was coming next. It was what always followed this kind of foreplay—what Jaejoong had been looking forward to all night.  
  
With one hand Yunho rubbed his own cock, holding it still as he used his other hand to hold Jaejoong’s ass cheeks apart and guiding the smaller man slowly down onto Yunho’s aching erection. Heat, blissful, beautiful, enveloping heat seared over his flesh as Jaejoong’s body easily sucked him in, still open and with traces of lube left from when they’d been playing with his vibrator earlier. Jaejoong’s mouth against Yunho’s neck, Yunho felt more than heard the smaller man’s gasp of delight as Yunho jerked his hips up and buried himself into the warmth taking him in so easily.  
  
Yunho set an easy pace, allowing Jaejoong to move back onto his cock as occasionally as Yunho thrust up. They moved unhurriedly, enjoying the fact that for once they had time to just savor the feeling of being in each other’s embrace.   
  
After a moment Jaejoong sat up, his body trembling despite his attempts to remain calm. He reached back and grabbed Yunho’s hands, forcing him to release his grip on Jaejoong’s ass.  
  
“You okay?” Yunho asked, worry painting his voice as he stared up into Jaejoong’s eyes.  
  
Jaejoong smiled and nodded. “I’m fine. I just…there’s something I want to do,” he hedged, biting his lip in hesitation.   
  
“Yeah? What’s that?”   
  
Despite the lights being off, and the only light in the room coming from the waning silver moon, Yunho would swear Jaejoong’s cheeks were tinged pink at his question. Before he could comment on the other man’s apparent embarrassment however, Jaejoong rolled his hips down, throwing his head back as he did so and effectively shutting Yunho up—and making him forget what they’d even been talking about.  
  
For just a minute or two Jaejoong kept that up, lifting himself up and coming down again in quick, jerky movements that had stars exploding behind his eyes. Yunho was so far gone by the time Jaejoong’s movements slowed down that he didn’t even realized what had changed until Jaejoong was leaning down again, back hunched over just as before.  
  
They’re hands remained locked, fingers laced, as Jaejoong peppered small kisses over Yunho’s shoulders, down his collar bones, before finally licking an indecent stripe over Yunho’s nipple. Yunho’s reaction to that was a hard jerk of his hips up, bouncing Jaejoong slightly and yanking his face away from Yunho’s chest.  
  
“W-what are you d-doing?” Yunho gasped, pleasure evident in his words.  
  
Jaejoong smirked. “Something I’ve been thinking about for a while. You trust me, right?” he asked, the barest of hint of uncertainty noticeable.  
  
“Of course,” Yunho answered without hesitation. But even as he said it he couldn’t help a flutter of nervousness that erupted in his stomach as Jaejoong’s grin only widened.   
  
“Good,” he said before leaning his head down. He stopped a few inches from Yunho’s chest and released Yunho’s hands. His hands were steady and firm as he placed them gently over Yunho’s chest, one hand over each pec.   
  
“ _Jae—_ ”  
  
“Shh, just trust me,” Jaejoong soothed. It was hard not to relax as Yunho felt himself succumb to the dual pleasure of Jaejoong’s ass clenching and unclenching around Yunho’s cock and his hands gently massaging Yunho’s chest, the warmth of his palms like soft velvet over Yunho’s nipples.  
  
It was no secret between them that Yunho had always been self-conscious of his pecs. Unlike Jaejoong’s, Yunho knew his had more flesh than was usually considered acceptable on men. For a time he’d been so embarrassed about his chest that he’d hardly allowed Jaejoong to see him, not daring to undress in front of his boyfriend unless the lights were off or Jaejoong’s back was to him. Even then though, it had always been difficult hiding them from Jaejoong when they had sex, until it came to a point he no longer bothered to—if for no other reason than because Jaejoong had spent countless nights telling him he had nothing to be ashamed of.  _If only_ , he would think to himself.  
  
That was why he was so confused then, as Jaejoong stared at Yunho’s chest and worked his fingers over the flesh. Was he mocking him? Making fun of him? When Jaejoong’s left thumb and forefinger pinched Yunho’s nipple, he decided he’d had enough.  
  
“I’m not a girl you know,” he said somewhat bitterly. “You don’t have to do that.”  
  
Jaejoong rolled his eyes but answered patiently, “I know. I  _want_  to do this.”  
  
Yunho couldn’t help but scowl. “Why?”  
  
Rather than answer Jaejoong moved his right hand away and closed his mouth over Yunho’s left nipple, pulling it gently between his teeth. Just for a second he gripped it like that, being careful not to apply too much pressure since he knew from past experience how sensitive Yunho’s nipples were. After a second, he released the nipple in his mouth and instead closed his mouth over as much as Yunho’s pec as he could, sucking the extra flesh into his mouth as though he were sucking Yunho’s cock.   
  
Yunho’s entire body jerked, nearly forcing Jaejoong’s head off his chest. Jaejoong groaned as the unexpected move succeeded in driving Yunho’s cock hard against his prostate, a flare of intense pleasure sweeping through him that left him throbbing. For a second he almost considered putting this off for another night and allowing Yunho to fuck him hard into their bed instead. But then he laved his tongue over Yunho’s nipple and felt it hardening beneath the wet muscle and decided he could let Yunho fuck him in earnest later. Who knew when the next time would be when they’d get a night to themselves like this? Jaejoong had every intention to savor this as long as he could.  
  
He concentrated on undulating his hips over Yunho at the same time as he paid attention to Yunho’s chest. Left hand still massaging over the other nipple, Jaejoong used his right hand to cup as much as he could of the flesh he couldn’t fit into his mouth. His caresses became harder, firmer, squeezing Yunho’s flesh as though he were squeezing the actual flesh of a woman’s breast.   
  
Yunho’s arms slid around Jaejoong’s back, rubbing up and down, running blunt nails over his skin as he thrust up into Jaejoong. The younger man whimpered every time Jaejoong bit lightly over his nipple, moaning aloud as Jaejoong, after a few minutes, switched his mouth to the other nipple, to give it the same attention.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Yunho whimpered. He’d always known how sensitive his chest was but this was taking it to an entirely different level. If he weren’t experiencing so much pleasure from the simple act itself, he’d probably be mortified at how wanton he sounded, how wanton he must have looked as he arched his back to let Jaejoong suck his nipples harder, all the while still jerking his hips off the bed to thrust into the smaller man above him.  
  
At a particularly harsh thrust, Jaejoong tore his mouth away and threw his head back, body arching as he moaned loudly. His hands covered Yunho’s chests, the touch almost painful with how he was putting his weight into it to hold himself up. Seeing Jaejoong in such abandon was Yunho’s breaking point. Unable to control himself, he batted Jaejoong’s hands away and, in one movement, flipped them over to bring Jaejoong onto his back. He didn’t give the smaller man a chance to realize their sudden change in position before he was leaning back, sitting up on his knees and clutching Jaejoong’s legs behind his thighs so he could thrust into him more easily.  
  
Hips pistoning at a brutally hard pace, every time Yunho pushed in he couldn’t help but grunt, fingers tightening into Jaejoong’s thighs so hard he knew already that there would be red marks in the morning. Jaejoong’s writhed on the bed, fingers gripping the corners of the pillow beneath his head until his knuckles turned white. His body couldn’t seem to keep still. Even as he clenched his insides around Yunho’s cock his body jerked in different ways as though unable to decide whether to move into the torturous pleasure or away from it.   
  
Every breath between them was a struggle. Silver spilled over their bodies, a glittery, metallic hue that was at once beautiful and frightening. Yunho let Jaejoong’s legs go and all but dropped down, thrusting erratically, almost painfully into Jaejoong’s limp body. Their lips found each other and met like a clash of drums, mouths open and tongues pressing against each other’s in a wet, obscene kiss outside their mouths. Yunho gripped Jaejoong’s jaw and held his head steady so that he could seal their lips together. He had no finesse now in how he was kissing Jaejoong and the smaller man couldn’t tell if that was Yunho’s tongue or cock that he swore he felt in his stomach.   
  
Jaejoong yanked his mouth away before he could accidentally bite down on Yunho’s tongue. He was so close—so close to that moment of abandonment. It felt like he was standing on the edge of a cliff, the pleasure mounting and mounting to painful heights. His arms and legs wrapped around Yunho’s body, clinging to him as he hid his face in Yunho’s shoulder and sobbed, tightening so painfully in every way around the younger man that Yunho knew he was actually  _hurting_  Jaejoong with how hard he was thrusting into him. Their bodies moved in messy, uncoordinated jerks until finally,  _finally_  the dam holding Jaejoong back broke and he came messily between their bodies.  
  
Yunho’s hands fisted the sheets beside Jaejoong’s head, grunting into his ear as he continued to move through Jaejoong’s orgasm, finally finding his own release several long, painful moments later. He was so exhausted by the intensity of his release that he couldn’t help slumping down over his boyfriend, every limb of his body as weak as putty.  
  
Both were breathing hard, trying to catch their breaths as they came down from the high of their orgasm. Yunho was still inside Jaejoong, and he didn’t think he could leave any time soon, even knowing that they desperately needed to clean up. Warm, sweaty, messy—as dirty as they probably were, it was a sweet, perfect kind of mess.  
  
“You okay?” Yunho panted, finally moving onto his side. His cock slipped slightly out, only the head still inside Jaejoong’s hole.   
  
Jaejoong whimpered, tightening around Yunho’s softening cock like he didn’t want to give up their connection just yet. “Yun—” It was all he was able to get out. They shifted onto their sides, their connection finally breaking. Jaejoong clung to Yunho as much as he was able, nuzzling against his shoulder. Yunho knew this was always the most emotional part for Jaejoong. He never really knew what he could do to make the smaller man feel better at this point, so he did the only thing he was ever able to do; rubbing his hands soothingly up and down the smaller man’s back, telling him silently he was there.  
  
He whispered words of comfort and unintelligible words of love and affection into Jaejoong’s ear. Eventually, Jaejoong’s whimpers died away. Yunho looked down and tenderly stroked his hand across his cheek, pressing a quiet, chaste kiss to Jaejoong’s lips. When they broke away, Jaejoong looked up and smiled before relaxing into Yunho’s embrace. From where they were lying, it looked to Jaejoong like Yunho’s skin was glowing silver, the moonlight illuminating just them on the bed. Jaejoong couldn’t help but think how fitting that was, considering what silver represented. He was sure now more than ever of his belief. Love indeed was silver.


End file.
